Alderaan
| Afbeelding =250px | regio = Core Worlds | sector = Alderaan Sector | stelsel = Alderaan System | zonnen = Alderaan | manen = 1 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 364 dagen | rotatietijd = 24 uur | klasse = | diameter = 12.500 km | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gemiddeld | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Grasvlaktes Bos Oceanen Bergketens | water = 10% | bezienswaardig = Aldera University of Alderaan Castle Lands Crevasse City | inheemse = Killik Thrantas Nerfs Grazer | gemigreerde =Mens 95% | taal = Basic | inwoners = 2 miljard | hoofdstad = Aldera | munt = Credits | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance }} thumb|250px|Alderaan thumb|250px|Alderaan wordt vernietigd Alderaan was een belangrijke planeet in de Core Worlds. Als Coruscant werd beschouwd als het politieke en economische centrum van het universum, dan was Alderaan het culturele centrum. Deze Core World had in de loop der millennia een traditie opgebouwd in kunst, schoonheid, gastronomie en vrede. In 0 BBY werd Alderaan vernietigd door Death Star I. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Alderaan was de voornaamste planeet in het Alderaan System in de Core Worlds. Alderaan kende verschillende soorten landschappen zoals grasvlaktes, bergketens, canyons, rivieren, meren en zeeën. Alderaan had één polaire kap en geen enkele grote oceaan. Het klimaat op Alderaan kende geen opvallende afwijkingen. Talloze levensvormen leefden op de planeet zoals de gracieuze Thranta's en de Nerf. Vooral voor bloemen- en plantenliefhebbers was Alderaan een onuitputtelijke bron voor studie en inspiratie. De originele intelligente soort die Alderaan bevolkte waren de insectachtige Killiks. Geschiedenis & Samenleving Vooraleer mensen Alderaan koloniseerden rond 27.000 BBY, werd Alderaan bewoond door de Killiks. Bewijzen van hun beschaving vond men terug in de raadselachtige Castle Lands. De kolonisten kwamen van Coruscant en bouwden een samenleving uit in harmonie met de natuur en de omgeving. Rond 25.000 BBY was Alderaan één van de oprichters van de Galactic Republic. Op Alderaan waardeerde men opleiding, kennis, kunst, diplomatie, gastronomie en vrede. De University of Aldera was bekend over heel het universum en de meeste inwoners van Alderaan waren erg geleerd. Ook de keuken van Alderaan was erg geliefd en gekend. Wijn behoorde bijvoorbeeld tot één van de meest geëxporteerde producten van Alderaan. De bijdrage van Alderaan in de Galactic Senate werd altijd erg gewaardeerd, een traditie die geldig bleef tot bij de afschaffing van de Imperial Senate in 0 BBY. Ten tijde van de Galactic Republic was Alderaan één van de belangrijkste vertegenwoordigers. Net voor de woelige Clone Wars opende Alderaan de grenzen voor de vluchtelingen die op de loop waren voor de dreiging van de Separatisten. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleef Alderaan, vertegenwoordigd door Viceroy Bail Organa, de Republic trouw. Maar Organa en een aantal bevriende Senators roken onheil in de persoon van Palpatine en zijn bestuur. Dat bleek terecht te zijn want na de afloop van de Clone Wars was Organa dankzij zijn relatie met Yoda en Obi-Wan Kenobi allerlei dingen te weten gekomen over Palpatine die weinig anderen ooit zouden weten. Meer dan ooit zou Organa Alderaan een koers laten volgen die zich zou verweren tegen het Galactic Empire, zij het zo onopvallend mogelijk zodat de mensen van Alderaan zouden gespaard blijven van enig onheil. Na de Clone Wars werd het vreedzame Alderaan een vluchtoord voor personen die door het Galactic Empire personae non gratae waren verklaard, zoals Senator Fang Zar. Er werd beslist om alle wapens die de planeet rijk was te vernietigen zodat geen enkele oorlog Alderaan nog zou kunnen bedreigen. Deze werden aan boord van Another Chance geplaatst, een schip dat willekeurig en voortdurend door Hyperspace zou reizen. Een andere rede was om het Empire de indruk te geven dat men op Alderaan geen wapens meer had terwijl Bail Organa op de hoogte was van de daden van Palpatine. In de Imperial Senate bleven de vertegenwoordigers van Alderaan in relatieve stilte zich verzetten tegen agressieve daden tegen onschuldige volkeren. Het volk van Alderaan moest voortdurend werken aan hun pacifistische levensstijl en terwijl zoveel mogelijk de New Order proberen te verstoren. Organa werd de spilfiguur in deze maskerade, terwijl Alderaan in de Imperial Senate een 'clean' image behield. De rijke adel van Alderaan ondersteunde en financierde opstandelingen via bankplaneten als Ralltiir. Onder leiding van de ex-General Gavvix Sironna werden soldaten in guerillatechnieken opgeleid die vrijwilligers in bewegingen op hun beurt gingen opleiden. Bail Organa bleef de politieke gebeurtenissen in de gaten houden. Toch liet Bail zich opvolgen door zijn pleegdochter, Leia Organa, toen hij de talloze wrede acties van het Empire niet langer kon verdragen. Organa probeerde het pacifisme op Alderaan om te draaien naar een open opstandelijke houding ten opzichte van de New Order. Toen de Rebel Alliance formeel werd opgericht, was het een publiek geheim dat Alderaan deze organistie steunde. Zowel Bail Organa als zijn pleegdochter, Leia waren van in het begin betrokken bij de Rebel Alliance en veel inwoners van Alderaan schaarden zich achter het idee en de ziel van de Rebel Alliance. Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin besloot om in 0 BBY Alderaan te vernietigen met de Death Star I. Tarkin gebruikte de drogrede dat Dantooine, de door Leia Organa genoemde locatie van de Rebellenbasis, te ver verwijderd was. Eigenlijk stelde Tarkin een duidelijk voorbeeld. Alderaan was nog steeds één van de iconen van de Galactic Republic en een mogelijke broeihaard van opstandelingen van de Alliance. De vernietiging van Alderaan zorgde echter voor onrust op andere planeten en bij talloze volkeren zodat de Galactic Civil War nu ook andere regio's bereikte. Zeker na de vernietiging van de Death Star I zelf kon de Alliance meer en meer rekenen op openlijke steun van meer planeten en soorten. Na de vernietiging bleven de restanten van de planeet zweven in een Asteroid Field genaamd The Graveyard. De inwoners van Alderaan die de ramp hadden overleefd kenden een groot samenhorigheidsgevoel dat werd gerespecteerd en gewaardeerd door veel inwoners van het universum. Cultuur, Politiek & Economie thumb|right|250px|Aldera Alderaan kon vergeleken worden met Naboo maar dan op een grotere schaal. Net als op Naboo heerste er een cultuur met respect voor de natuur en werd kunst en kennis als belangrijk beschouwd. Zo gebruikte men Thranta's in plaats van Repulsorlifts en werden de steden soms gebouwd naar de vorm van het landschap zoals Crevasse City dat zich bevond in een enorme canyon. De hoofdstad was Aldera, een prachtige moderne stad die gebouwd was in het midden van een eiland. Alderaan werd bestuurd door een monarchie die ook de planeet vertegenwoordigde in de Galactic Senate. Alhoewel Alderaan een voorbeeld was van democratie, aanvaardde het volk de monarchie. De bekendste van deze monarchiën was het House Organa. Op economisch vlak speelde Alderaan als Core World vanzelfsprekend een belangrijke rol. Er was weliswaar geen zware industrie aanwezig. De belangrijkste exportproducten waren voedsel, wijn, luxegoederen en kunst. Achter de schermen *In Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope zien we Alderaan enkel uit de ruimte. *In Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith zien we Alderaan van dichterbij. Deze achtergronddécors werden opgenomen in Zwitserland. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Vermelding *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Assassin Bron *Alderaan in de Databank *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Radio Drama) *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *The Essential Atlas (Grid: M-10 + Online Index) *Star Wars: The Old Republic category:Planeten category:Core Worlds category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire category:Leden van de Rebel Alliance category:Vernietigde planeten